I Hate You
by aliciatanksley
Summary: One-Shot... Edward never changed Bella... Shes dying now and is pissed... SOME EDWARD BASHING... DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER*~* I OWN NOTHING

ONE-SHOT

He never changed me. I would ask every birthday but he never did.

It hurt being on my death bed at almost 90 and knowing he didn't want me enough to change me to be with him forever.

I stopped asking at 40.

I knew it was never going to happen.

So I left him.

He didn't want me forever then I didn't want him at all.

I know he still watches over me.

Every year on my birthday I would get a vase of flowers with an apology note.

It always said the same thing "I still love you, but I can't change you. I'm sorry."

I stopped reading the cards after 10 years and would throw the flowers out as soon as I saw them.

I never saw anyone from the family again.

I think that's what hurt the most.

That the one family I had always thought would be by my side left me so easily.

I picked up my note pad and started my farewell letter to Edward.

_Edward,_

_I know you say you loved me more and that is why you could never change me. That it would have been too selfish. What you don't understand is that you couldn't haved loved me more than I loved you. I was willing to give my life for you when you would never have done the same. Yes you would have killed yourself for me but did you ever think to consider my feelings throughout the years? How it felt to be rejected every year by the one person you loved. And I know I say love in the past tense because it is true. While I forgive you after all this time but I could never love you like I used to. Its only a familiar love now. Now I am dying. You got your final wish. I hope you were happy sitting on the sidelines watchingme grow older and seeing that I was completely alone. I know you know I never married, never had children, never had family and very rarely did I have friends. I didn't do this to spite you. But I hope you know how it feels to know the one wish you had for me of 'living a happy life with someone to love me' will never come had always been you I had chosen and now that I am dying. I wish I could have just gone back in time and never have met you. You told me you didn't want to be selfish by taking my 'soul' but it was MORE selfish of you to never think of what I truly wanted. I will miss the family and I will forever love them wherever I go after I die but never could I love you again. I also wouldn't wish the pain of your love on anyone, not even my worst enemies if I had any. I know you 'plan on following after me' when I die so we 'can be together' but DON'T. I don't want you. I don't want you to die but I also don't want you with me in the after life either. I may have forgiven you but it doesn't mean I'm not pissed at you. No that isn't a strong enough word. I hate you. I hate that I still have even an ounce of familiar love for you. Maybe if I had never met you I COULD HAVE HAD a normal love life. Because of you I have never been able to love again. So I die alone. No children, no husband, no grandchildren. I die with nothing. Miserable and alone._

_It's coming and I have to go. _

_Sincerely,_

_Isabella Swan_

I folded the paper carefully and placed it inside the envelope I had left out. I scrawled his name on the front of the letter and placed it on the end table.

I layed back on my pillow and looked to the woods through my large window. It was an entire wall of windows.

Having no one needing to be taken care of but me allowed me to be able to work all the time. At 60 I bought this house and designed this room just like the way it is now.

When I was him sitting on the branch across from me I didn't jump nor did I feel the beats of my heart pick up.

I just stared at him as he stared at me.

He looked pained.

I didn't care. He never cared how I felt why should I care how he feels.

Then they started to appear one by one.

First it was Jasper.

Then Alice.

Emmett.

Rose.

Carlisle.

And last but not least Esme.

They all looked to me like they were waiting for my death.

I looked to the heart moniter to my right. The new device would alert 911 to my death as soon as it happened. I wanted to die alone and in peace and they understood.

I felt tired and as I looked at the machine my beats were slowing.

I had one thing to say to them and knew they could hear my whisper.

"I hope you all are happy. Never having to spend a life with me. Was I really that horrible to be around? I die alone and miserable." It was so close and I knew it was soon.

"I hate you all"

And then I saw the bright light.

I saw my dad there. And my mom.

They were smiling at me.

I reached my hands out to them and never looked back.

APOV

"I hate you all" She finished.

Then the heart moniter went.

I turned to Edward.

"I hope you got your wish. She died completely alone. She will never be there to wake up the next morning. You and the rest of us have to live forever knowing we could have had her love and in our lives forever but that she died hating us" He looked down and put his face in his hands.

"You are no brother of mine" I spat venom at his feet and walked with Jasper home to grieve the loss of my sister and best friend.

EMPOV

Alice had just walked off.

I wanted to kill Edward myself.

My baby sister died thinking she was unloved.

She died alone.

She never had a life.

She could have had one with us.

"I agree with Alice. You broke poor Bells. All she ever wanted was to be with you forever and all you ever did was reject her. I would of changed her as would everyone else if she hadn't made us promise to not do it. It had to be you. She always chose you. Now shes dead because of you. You are the most selfish bastard to have ever walked this planet. To look at her everyday of her life becoming more and more depressed and feeling more rejected. Yet all you cared about was how you felt. You were right. You are a monster. The most despicable person to have ever crossed my path. You are also no brother of ours" I finished

I wrapped my arms around Rose and we left to start our own life away from them. I'm not a Cullen if he is.

EDPOV

She died.

She's gone.

She died hating me.

Everyones right.

I'm a monster.

But when I had finally seen that I needed her by my side forever it was too late.

She was already 70 and would never had let me back in.

I thought it would have been selfish to take her soul, but all I ever thought of was myself.

OK SO THAT WAS IT….. DON'T HATE ME FOR HATING ON EDWARD….. I WOULD OF DONE THE SAME THING AND WOULD HAVE BEEN PISSED AT HIM…..


	2. Chapter 2

Please please please help me find this story! I'm DESPERATE lol

The story is where bella is a waitress at a restaurant that rose is the manager is at. Emmett is a waiter and is also doing rose. Edward is in the mob/mafia and is a regular at the restaraunt. Jessica his normal waitress is gone (cant remember why) but bella fills in. He makes her pay for his dry cleaning and she does but in nickels... (that part is funny) but then he leaves her a tip in pennies... they fall in love... that was as far as I got before my comp crashed...

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE HELP!


End file.
